The present invention relates to climbing structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular type structure for children""s entertainment apparatus.
Children""s climbing and entertainment apparatus have been widely used. The concept of a continuous play apparatus was introduced some time ago. In accordance with that concept, a plurality of different apparatus are joined together to form one larger, continuous-type structure. This is in contrast to prior children""s entertainment areas which included a plurality of discrete, separately located apparatus.
Children""s entertainment systems can, at times, be constrained by space or other criteria which require the placement of the entertainment apparatus in a certain physical configuration. Similarly, the systems designers for children""s play apparatus may wish to provide climbing or hanging structures (together referred to herein as xe2x80x9cclimbing structuresxe2x80x9d) with different physical configurations for the purpose of stimulating the children""s imagination and for enhancing the play experience when using the structure. In order to do this, some systems designers design climbing and play structures in a wide variety of different physical configurations. In the past, this has required different connection mechanisms to accommodate the widely varying physical configurations. However, providing different connection mechanisms for each different type of play structure can be highly inefficient in both the manufacturing and assembly procedures.
A climbing structure includes a first strut having an elongate portion, a first end portion and a transition portion between the elongate portion and the first end portion. The transition portion has a reduced thickness relative to the first end portion. A connection member has first and second connectable plates defining a first cavity. The first cavity is sized to receive and secure the first end portion therein.